Antara Naruto dan Hanabi
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah Naruto dan Hanabi. Mereka bersama-sama pergi berziarah ke makam Neji. Tapi, banyak orang yang salah kaprah dengan hubungan mereka. Sehingga satu desa membicarakan mereka dan menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak terduga. Fic tantangan ketiga dari Mahmud Khem.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre: family/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (dunia ninja setelah perang ninja keempat. Sebelum kejadian di The Last Naruto the Movie)**

 **Note: tantangan cerita dari Mahmud Khem yang ketiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT BAGIAN KETIGA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANTARA NARUTO DAN HANABI**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 22 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Naruto!"

"Hai, Ino!"

Dua anak adam dan hawa saling menyapa di hari pagi yang masih segar ini. Di kediaman Yamanaka, toko bunga yang dikunjungi oleh seorang pria berambut pirang dipangkas pendek dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Mengenakan pakaian sporty yang santai. Sepatu sandal hitam membungkus dua kakinya. Berumur 19 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan pemilik toko bunga tersebut adalah gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ponytail. Mengenakan pakaian santai disertai celemek putih. Umur 19 tahun. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Mereka berdua adalah teman seangkatan saat di Akademi Ninja dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama.

Naruto tertawa lebar ketika Ino menyambutnya. Ino yang sedang bersih-bersih, sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika menyadari Naruto datang ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto! Ada apa gerangan yang membawamu datang ke toko bungaku? Tidak biasanya kamu datang ke sini," tanya Ino dengan pandangan yang penuh selidik."Hm, aku tahu kalau kamu mau beli bunga buat Sakura, kan?"

Ino menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto.

"Hei, bu-bukan kok. Jangan salah kaprah dulu dong Ino. Aku ke sini, bukan membeli bunga buat Sakura. Tapi, beli bunga buat Neji," jawab Naruto kelabakan.

"Heh? Beli bunga buat Neji?" Ino ternganga dan sweatdrop."Naruto ... Kamu suka dengan Neji?"

Giliran sweatdrop yang hinggap di kepala Naruto. Dengan cepat, dia menangkis segala tundingan Ino yang salah lagi.

"HEI, BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA! AKU BELI BUNGA UNTUK BERZIARAH KE MAKAM NEJI. BUKAN BERARTI JUGA, AKU ITU SUKA SAMA NEJI, TAHU!" sembur Naruto yang mendadak kesal. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Ino malah tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

"Hehehe ... Aku bercanda kok, Naruto. Masa dianggap serius sih?"

"Habisnya kamu ngomong serius juga seperti itu."

"Hehehe, maaf, Naruto."

"Ya, aku maafkan."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Sejenak ia menghelakan napas leganya. Ia berusaha kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

Ino masih saja tertawa geli. Lalu ia bertanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Kamu mau beli bunga apa untuk Neji, Naruto?"

Naruto memperhatikan semua jenis bunga yang tersebar di tempat itu.

"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang mesti kubeli untuk Neji, Ino?"

Naruto malah balik bertanya. Sukses membuat Ino sweatdrop di tempat.

"HEI, KENAPA KAMU MALAH BALIK BERTANYA SIH, NARUTO?" kali ini Ino yang marah.

Pandangan dialihkan ke arah Ino, Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Habisnya aku bingung mau beli bunga apa buat berziarah ke makam Neji. Hehehe ...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Seketika Ino menghembuskan napas kekesalannya.

"Dasar, kamu ini, Naruto. Tetap payah seperti dulu."

"Hehehe ... Jadi apa ya?"

Sebelum Ino menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu, ada yang ikut menyahut dalam percakapan Ino dan Naruto.

"Bunga matahari saja. Itu bunga yang cocok buat Neji-nii."

Naruto dan Ino menyadarinya. Secara serentak, mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender gelap, yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Namanya Hyuga Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" kata Ino yang tertawa lebar dan senang bisa bertemu dengan adiknya Hyuga Hinata itu."Apa kabar, Hanabi?"

Hanabi melihat ke arah Ino yang datang ke arahnya.

"Hai, Ino-nee. Kabarku baik," jawab Hanabi tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya tetap datar. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata.

"Hehehe, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hm, aku mau beli sebuket bunga matahari. Soalnya aku mau pergi berziarah ke makam Neji-nii hari ini."

"Oh, kamu mau pergi ke makam Neji?"

"Iya, Ino-nee."

"Sama dong dengan Naruto. Dia juga mau berziarah ke makam Neji. Iya, kan Naruto?"

Pandangan Ino menyudut ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi diam di tempat. Hanabi juga ikut melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak saat dipandangi dua gadis itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga mau pergi berziarah ke makam Neji," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita sama-sama pergi berziarah ke makam Neji-nii, Naruto-nii?" spontan Hanabi mengajak Naruto.

Naruto bengong. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, boleh saja sih, Hanabi."

"Baik, kita pergi sekarang," Hanabi mengangguk juga sambil melirik ke arah Ino."Ino-nee, aku jadi beli sebuket bunga mataharinya."

"Aku juga beli sebuket bunga matahari, Ino," tukas Naruto.

Sang pemilik toko pun bengong sebentar karena kaget Hanabi berani mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bersama-sama berziarah ke makam Neji. Tak biasanya Hanabi mau pergi dengan orang yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Apalagi Hanabi adalah putri dari Hyuga Hiashi yang berasal dari keturunan bangsawan dan terkenal akan ketegasannya serta kekuatannya yang terbilang sangat kuat. Sementara Naruto adalah pahlawan besar yang sangat dikagumi semua orang dan banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Jika mereka berdua berjalan bersama seperti ini, pasti akan membuat geger orang-orang sedesa. Pasti terjadi peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan nantinya.

"Ba-Baiklah, pesanan kalian berdua akan segera aku ambilkan. Tunggu sebentar ya!" segera saja Ino pergi ke dalam toko, untuk mengambil dua buket bunga matahari pesanan para tamunya.

Naruto dan Hanabi menunggu Ino dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino datang membawakan dua buket bunga matahari di dua tangannya. Lalu diserahkannya pada Naruto dan Hanabi.

"Ini pesanan dua bunga kalian."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Terima kasih, Ino-nee."

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sama-sama. Semoga bunga pemberian kalian ini disukai Neji."

"Hm," Hanabi mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Ino," Naruto memberikan selembar uang pada Ino. Hanabi juga memberikan selembar uang pada Ino. Ino menerimanya bersamaan. Bayarannya pas sekali.

"Eh, i-iya," Ino bengong lagi.

Lalu Naruto dan Hanabi pun berjalan beriringan bersama-sama. Mereka keluar dari toko Ino. Lantas pergi menuju ke arah yang sama. Berbaur dengan orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan desa Konoha.

Ino menyelinapkan dirinya untuk menatap kepergian mereka. Ia berdiri di depan tokonya. Ia terheran-heran karena Naruto mau saja pergi bersama Hanabi. Naruto yang tidak tahu kalau resikonya sangat besar jika pergi berdua dengan Hanabi. Bisa-bisa Naruto terkena masalah serius seperti kepergok dengan anggota keluarga Hyuga lainnya. Misalnya Hinata atau Ayahnya, Hiashi. Pasti bakal membuat gempar orang-orang yang melihatnya. Lalu tersebarlah gosip yang tidak sedap didengar nantinya.

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Mengapa dia malah ikut pusing memikirkannya? Itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Aaaah, lebih baik aku bersih-bersih toko lagi," gumam Ino yang langsung masuk kembali ke toko milik keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memang sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke pemakaman, Naruto dan Hanabi menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Naruto dan Hanabi berjalan bersama tanpa saling berbicara. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga sampai tiba di tempat tujuan yaitu makam Neji.

Tampak Hanabi meletakkan sebuket bunga matahari di samping bunga matahari milik Naruto di dekat batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Hyuga Neji". Terlebih dahulu Naruto yang meletakkan sebuket bunga matahari miliknya. Lalu mereka bersama-sama juga memanjatkan doa untuk Neji. Neji yang sudah lama meninggal dunia sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat. Ia meninggalkan suatu kenangan kuat di hati keluarga, teman dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Terutama bagi Hanabi sendiri.

Usai memanjatkan doa untuk kakak sepupunya, Hanabi tetap berlutut di samping makam kakak sepupunya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Hanabi.

Suasana di area pemakaman yang tersusun rapi, sangat hening dan sunyi. Angin semilir bertiup lembut. Menemani dua insan yang sedang berziarah.

Merasa Hanabi tidak mengikutinya dari belakang, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Hanabi.

Terlihat Hanabi memegang batu nisan itu dengan raut wajah yang suram. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin semilir.

'Apa yang dilakukan Hanabi ya?' batin Naruto yang sangat penasaran. Ia pun memilih untuk memperhatikan Hanabi.

Gadis berambut coklat itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menggetarkan hati.

"Neji-nii, aku datang untuk mengunjungimu. Aku mewakili dari sekian Hyuga yang tersisa sejak perang shinobi keempat. Jasamu yang begitu besar saat mencoba melindungi Hinata-neesama sewaktu perang berlangsung. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kamulah adalah Nii-san yang sangat baik dan kuat. Jasamu tidak akan pernah kami lupakan. Hinata-neesama, aku dan Tousan sangat menyayangimu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana, Neji-nii. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Hanabi tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Lalu dibukanya dua matanya itu. Ia sudah menyampaikan semuanya dengan perasaan yang lega. Sekarang ia tidak merasa sedih lagi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hanabi. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Neji, ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Bahkan berziarah ke makammu seperti ini. Padahal kamu pernah bilang padaku kalau kamu membenci Hinata dan keluarganya. Tapi, kusaksikan sendiri sewaktu perang shinobi keempat, kamu mengorbankan nyawamu demi melindungi Hinata dan semuanya. Kamu maju di garis depan dengan gagah berani. Kamu menjadi pahlawan bagi seluruh klan Hyuga. Jasamu yang begitu besar tidak akan pernah terlupakan begitu saja. Damailah di alam sana. Neji, kamu memang teman yang sangat baik.'

Itulah ucapan yang terdengar di dalam hati Naruto. Dia juga mengenang Neji sebentar saja.

Dia sungguh terharu melihat Hanabi. Hanabi yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang tegas dan angkuh itu, bisa juga menampilkan sisi kelembutannya sebagaimana kakak perempuannya itu. Dia memang menarik seperti Hinata. Dia memang adik yang manis sekali. Naruto sungguh suka melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai berziarah dari makam Neji, Naruto dan Hanabi berjalan bersama lagi di jalan desa yang dipenuhi pepohonan di dua sisinya. Hanabi meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dengan senang hati, Naruto mau menemani Hanabi sambil berjalan-jalan santai sebelum tengah hari.

Selama berjalan bersama, Naruto dan Hanabi lebih banyak terdiam setelah mengobrol singkat saat keluar dari pemakaman. Hanabi yang memang sifatnya pendiam, tentu saja Hanabi tidak suka memulai pembicaraan jika topik pembicaraan yang ingin dibicarakan tidak ada. Jadi, Hanabi memilih diam dan memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar tempat yang dilewatinya bersama Naruto.

Lalu Naruto yang merasa hambar dan gelisah karena tidak ada topik yang akan dibicarakan. Tipe Naruto yang suka berbicara, mulai menunjukkan gejala kebosanan. Ia pun melirik ke arah Hanabi dan memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk dibicarakan dengan Hanabi. Dia menatap Hanabi cukup lama.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hanabi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru melihat ke arah lain. Sehingga membuat Hanabi keheranan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-nii?" tanya Hanabi pada akhirnya mau berbicara.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hanabi. Ia tertawa cengengesan.

"Hahaha, tidak ada."

"Oh."

Begitulah jawaban singkat dari Hanabi. Jawaban "oh" saja yang sukses membuat Naruto tercengang.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pemakaman hingga menemukan jalan persimpangan tiga. Tidak ada tampak orang yang lewat di sekitar jalan perumahan para warga desa.

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Hm, cukup sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita, Naruto-nii," kata Hanabi memandang ke arah Naruto."Terima kasih karena Naruto-nii sudah menemani aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Hanabi menampilkan senyuman manis yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Sukses membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sama-sama, Hanabi."

Hanabi mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi," Hanabi membungkukkan badannya sebentar. Lalu ia menegakkan badannya lagi dan langsung berjalan ke arah jalan sebelah kanan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hanabi!" seru Naruto keras berharap suaranya sampai di telinga Hanabi.

Lantas ia tersenyum senang sambil memandangi kepergian Hanabi sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Lalu Naruto memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Arah langkahnya berlawanan dari arah Hanabi berjalan tadi.

"Baiklah, siang ini aku akan makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku saja. Aaah, perutku sudah sangat lapar," gumam Naruto yang merasakan perutnya sudah tidak kompromi lagi. Ingin segera minta diisi sekarang juga.

Hari sudah memasuki pertengahan siang. Matahari mulai naik ke atas kepala. Suasana sedikit panas. Menemani langkah Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dengan semangat penuh dan senyum terukir di wajah.

Diam-diam, ternyata ada orang yang berasal dari klan Hyuga, mengintai Naruto dan Hanabi sejak dari pemakaman. Ia sangat syok karena menyangka Hanabi sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Apa? Barusan Hanabi-sama dan Naruto jalan bersama? Wah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sebaiknya aku laporkan ini pada Hiashi-sama," ucap orang misterius itu. Segera saja ia berlari cepat ke arah Hanabi pergi tadi.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti sekarang Naruto akan terkena masalah yang sangat menggemparkan nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu, tersebarlah gosip hangat yang sangat membuat geger satu desa. Gosip tentang Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Hanabi. Tentu saja membuat teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekat Naruto, syok sekali mendengarnya. Mereka menyangka selera Naruto adalah seorang gadis lollicon seperti Hanabi. Naruto dianggap pedophile yang suka dengan daun muda segar seperti Hanabi. Semuanya syok dan gempar karena sang pahlawan telah menetapkan hatinya pada Hanabi. Padahal teman-teman seakademi tahu kalau Naruto cinta mati dengan Sakura seorang. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin secepat itu Naruto bisa memindahkan hatinya ke hati Hanabi?

Saking beredar luasnya gosip miring seperti itu, tanpa diketahui siapa yang menyebarkannya. Banyak fansgirl patah hati dan akhirnya pergi dari desa Konoha itu. Meskipun ada juga sebagian besar para fansgirl yang tidak percaya dengan gosip itu dan tetap mengejar Naruto seperti biasa. Tentunya orang yang menjadi bahan gosip itu, sungguh syok juga mendengarnya.

Karena diterpa gosip tak sedap itu, Naruto sering mendapatkan kecaman dari klan Hyuga seperti Hyuga Hiashi. Hiashi datang langsung ke rumah Naruto dan memberikan ceramah nonstop pada Naruto. Juga memberitahukan pada Naruto kalau Hanabi malah bertarung dengan Hinata karena memperebutkan dirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya Hanabi yang kalah dan Hinata yang menang. Lalu Hanabi dilarang keras oleh Hinata untuk tidak mendekati Hanabi karena Naruto hanya milik Hinata seorang. Sebaliknya jika Naruto kedapatan mendekati Hanabi lagi, maka bersiaplah seluruh klan Hyuga akan menghabisi Naruto tanpa segan-segan lagi meskipun tahu kalau Naruto adalah pahlawan besar yang disanjungi. Hal ini Hiashi lakukan demi melindungi putrinya. Dia tidak ingin Hanabi diterpa gosip yang tidak-tidak karena berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Naruto dapat memahaminya. Ia mencoba menyakinkan Hiashi bahwa dia tidak akan mendekati Hanabi lagi. Dia juga tahu diri. Dia juga tidak pantas bersanding dengan gadis yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan seperti Hanabi. Naruto juga bilang kalau dia menganggap Hanabi sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Akhirnya Hiashi mengerti juga. Dia mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam, Naruto!" ucap Hiashi membungkukkan badannya ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto di depan pintu rumah.

"Ya, Oji-san," Naruto juga membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu, Hiashi pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Naruto sweatdrop di tempat dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Betapa tidak, selama lima jam lebih, Hiashi berceramah panjang lebar tanpa memberi kesempatan buat Naruto untuk menjelaskannya. Naruto sangat dongkol dibuatnya. Kesal dengan gosip yang beredar membuat dirinya menjadi pusat amukan sang ketua klan Hyuga itu. Dia mengutuk orang yang menyebar gosip itu. Jika saja dia mengetahui siapa dalang di balik penyebaran gosip itu, sudah pasti pelaku itu tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya. Orang itu pasti akan dihajarnya habis-habisan.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya karena hari sudah memasuki tengah malam. Saatnya untuk tidur.

"Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan," gumam Naruto pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Langkahnya sangat gontai. Keadaannya lesu seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan. Kasihan sekali melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Itulah kisah Naruto dan Hanabi yang berakhir dengan gosip miring tidak jelas. Menjadi penutup cerita antara Naruto dan Hanabi. Sungguh mengesankan dan juga aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic tantangan dari Mahmud Khem yang ketiga update juga!**

 **Kali ini tentang pairing Naruto x Hanabi. Bisa dibilang lanjutan dari fic tantangan kedua yaitu Naruto x Sakura. Kisahnya dibuat lebih menjurus membuat Naruto menderita karena terlibat skandal dengan Hanabi. Jadi, kisah ini terinspirasi juga dari salah satu fic yang pernah saya baca. Judulnya Skandal Nanadaime Hokage by Si Hitam. Kalau nggak salah ya? Hehehe ...**

 **Oke, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berikan jawabanmu di review ya!**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Minggu, 22 November 2015**


End file.
